When a patient is receiving medical care, such as in the hospital, in an emergency vehicle, or at home, tubes are often inserted into his body and one or more parts of his body must be accessed or suspended during treatment. If only one sheet or blanket is used to cover the patient, portions of his body may be exposed, resulting in exposure to temperature changes and drafts. Alternatively, multiple sheets may be used to properly cover the patient. However, this increases the cost. An improved, cost-effective covering is needed.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide a cost-effective covering for use in medical settings.